Explosions CAN be Contained
by Miniphil
Summary: You are a new student at the infamous UA High who is late to join class 1-A. Because of this, you are forced to prove yourself to the class by fighting against one of the toughest students, Katsuki Bakugo. Will you survive being enemies with him, or will you discover something else? - Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Explosions _CAN_ be Contained!

Hey guys, this is my second fanfic on here and I am sooooo excited to share it with you guys! I just recently got super into this show and have completely fallen in love with all of the characters, particularly Bakugo since he is such a wild card. The anime doesn't give him much background or a deep personality besides ANGER! So I thought it would be fun to write him as close to how he would normally talk and act as possible so that when he shows off his soft side, it's reallllly cute! Originally I wrote this pairing Bakugo with an OC who would challenge him and really put him in his place, making her a good candidate as someone Bakugo could fall for. But then I figured it would be more fun for you guys to be in the story and play the role of a character I've thought long and hard about, especially the quirk (Sorry in advance to those of you who may not identify with the role bc I wrote the fic in the perspective of a girl and realized it a little too late). There's also tons of Ochaco and Izuku action which I think is such an adorable pairing. I hope you guys like it!

CHAPTER 1

Class 1-A stood in an empty training ground waiting for something to happen. Their teacher, Mr. Aizawa had mentioned that a new student would be re-taking the entrance exam due to their lateness in entering the course. However, this entrance exam would be different from the typical one. A week ago, students from the class voted for the candidate most challenging for the new student to compete against in a battle, challenging and showcasing what kind of training they would need to catch up on for the remainder of the school year. Naturally, everyone voted for Katsuki Bakugo due to how exhausted they were from their last assignment. Bakugo didn't think twice when he was selected, reminding his classmates of how much better he was than them and how he was excited to put the new student in their place.

Bakugo now stood in the middle of a dirt clearing where Mr. Aizawa explained the fight would commence. It had been almost an hour with no sign of any new student showing up.

"Come on! What's taking so damn long?!" Bakugo exclaimed, kicking the dirt. "I thought I'd get to kick someone's ass, not wait for it to show up!"

Suddenly, you shouted something from the distance, running toward the confused group of students. Izuku Midoriya noticed first, and called out to you, "Hey! Over here!"

"Shut up you damn nerd, it's not like they can hear you all the way over—" Bakugo's snide remark was cut short when you, out of breath, held onto his shoulder for support.

"Sorry, I'm pretty sure my house had a blackout or something because my alarm did not go off when I wanted it to…" You didn't look very flashy. You wore a (f/c) unitard and matching mask as your costume and your long (h/c) hair was done up in a French braid. Everyone was curious nonetheless, especially the other girls who were largely outnumbered by the boys in their class. Bakugo grunted in annoyance and shrugged out of your grip, causing you to stumble forward.

"It's alright, it happens to the best of us." Aizawa said in his typical monotone voice. You nodded and looked up at Bakugo who was at least a foot taller than you.

"Is this the guy I'm fighting?" You asked, pointing to an annoyed Bakugo.

"Yes, this is Katsuki Bakugo. Do you want to introduce yourself or…" Aizawa watched as you slowly backed away from Bakugo, eyeing him up and down.

"Hmm… I'll introduce myself after I win." You said casually. Your words made everyone's jaw drop. No one had ever seen such confidence, especially in front of the most ruthless student in the class.

"What did you just say?!" Bakugo asked, seething with rage.

"Oh, I just said that I'll tell you my name after I win this battle." You said in a bored tone, looking down at the ground.

"Win? I think someone needs to be put in their place!" Bakugo growled, arms outstretched and ready to blow his opponent to smithereens.

"Now before you fight, just a reminder that, like the Sports Festival, you can only win by making your opponent either go out of bounds or knock them out." Aizawa stated, placing an arm on Bakugo to calm him down.

"How about I just knock her out right now?" Bakugo asked, making little explosions in his hand.

"Alright." You answered casually, and just like that you sprinted forward, faster than Bakugo anticipated, leaving him no time to react as the your fingernails became long and sharp, scratching his exposed arm and leaving a small cut. In the time it took for you to cut, you caught a single drop of blood on your steel-like nails and licked them clean, smirking. Bakugo fired an explosion but you dodged it quickly, backing away.

"What did you—" Bakugo stopped talking as you lifted your hand up to wave. His eyes grew wide with shock as he realized that he was waving too! You then jumped up and down, causing Bakugo… to jump up and down! It was like his entire body was under your control. He couldn't speak, it was like his lips were sealed shut.

"My name is (Y/N)," both you and Bakugo said in unison, "and believe I have just won this fight." Class 1-A watched in awe you punched herself in the face, making Bakugo punch himself and fall to the ground. Izuku was especially curious about your quirk, noticing that each blow you took to yourself only seemed to effect Bakugo. You saw that Bakugo's nose was bleeding like crazy, so you walked him over to the white line. Suddenly, as if you broke the spell, Bakugo was able to move at his own free will again, rubbing his nose and seeing the blood. Before he could yell you kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him stumbling over the line indicating that he was out of bounds. The class cheered wildly and ran up to you, beaming with pride.

"Congratulations, you have passed the re-take." Mr. Aizawa stated in his usual monotone voice, writing something down on a clipboard. "You can go to the dorms and unpack or what have you. As for the rest of you, seeing as you all just had an exhausting retreat yesterday and our new student needs to get settled, I think it's safe to say that you all have the rest of the day off."

"Thank you!" Izuku said, seeing as he was the only one who heard anything Aizawa said. He quickly joined the rest of his classmates who were all surrounding you.

"It's so great that there's going to be another girl! I've been getting so sick of dealing with these crazy boys, I thought I might die!" Ochaco Uraraka exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, your quirk is so powerful! The only other person who's ever defeated Bakugo was Midoriya and it was a crazy battle." Momo Yaoyorozu added, pointing to the awkward green-haired kid standing behind the large crowd.

"Wha… me?" He asked, suddenly being pulled toward the girls as Momo grabbed onto his shirt.

"Tell her about your fight with Bakugo!" Toru Hagakure yelled, shaking his shoulders.

"Alright… It was super hard and I had to use my quirk on him which I didn't want to do in the first place, but yeah… Anyways, can you explain to me what your quirk is? I was trying to figure it out as I watched you fight, but from what I understand I think you need a person's blood to control them, and after that you can hurt them or make them do anything you do, but it doesn't seem to affect you… why is that? And how did you stop controlling Bakugo at the end of the fight?"

"Well, when I drink another person's blood it takes a while for it to leave my system, so hypothetically, I could still control Bakugo until tonight, but I can decide when I want to control someone easily, it's like an on and off switch for me. My nails, if you noticed at the beginning of the fight, grew extra long because of how much iron I can store up in my body, it allows me to make nails strong enough to cut through clothing if I wanted to."

"That's so cool! What's your hero name? Have you picked one out yet?" Ochaco asked.

"No, not yet. I'll probably just use my regular name to—"

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" An angry voice called from behind the crowd. Izuku stepped forward to see where the voice was coming from.

"Oh, hey Bakugo… nice fight out there, huh?" Izuku nervously greeted, trying to stop him as Bakugo angrily walked towards you. He was holding a white, blood-soaked rag up to his nose.

"That was a dirty trick you asshole! You can't expect me to walk away from a fight that didn't happen!"

"It did happen. You shot your weird fire quirk at me, I dodged it, and then the fight ended because I won. You can't call my quirk a dirty trick just because you weren't ready for me." You stated, looking up at the seething blonde.

"You- I want a re-match! Your quirk is—"

"Awesome?" You cut in, smirking. This caused the other girls to laugh as Bakugo became flustered.

"FUCK THIS!" Bakugo was so angry he didn't know what to do, so he let off a giant explosion in the air and was about to punch Izuku before Kirishima stepped in and moved him away from the laughing crowd.

"Wow, he really has a bad temper." You noted, laughing. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Hey Ochaco, I know this is last minute, but can you help me stock up the fridge?" Izuku asked nervously, still getting over the slight heart attack he got when Bakugo almost punched him. This caused Ochaco to blush and awkwardly nod. Izuku smiled and left, following an enraged Bakugo and a worried Kirishima. Everyone slowly dispersed too, leaving you and Ochaco who was still blushing.

"Wanna walk back with me? I'm not too sure where the dorms are from here." You asked, breaking Ochaco from her trance.

"Oh yeah, sure." You both began to walk back to the dorms.

"He's cute." You stated as you two walked.

"Uh what?!"

"The green-haired guy… can't remember his name… anyways, he's cute! Sorry, I just noticed you blushing earlier so I figured you maybe liked him."

"No! Don't be silly, I could never be into such a nerdy, cute, funny, sweet, attractive… AH!" Ochaco buried her face in her palms in embarrassment.

"Well he seems to like you too, right?"

"No way! He never even notices me!"

"He literally just invited you to hang out with him."

"It's just stocking up a fridge! It means nothing to him."

"If I were a guy and I wanted to hang with a girl I liked, I'd take any chance I get to hang out with them… even if it is just stocking a fridge." You chuckled. Ochaco's blush seemed to have gone down and she smiled a little bit as she thought of this.

"Yeah… maybe you're right! I dunno… guys can be pretty clueless though…"

"That is a very true statement, but just try flirting and see what happens."

"Flirting… yeah I'm not very good at that." Ochaco admitted, rubbing her neck.

"Well just try and if you need any help, just ask me. I've helped my friends with stuff like this in the past and it always works… but it's more of like a last resort thing so just try flirting and only ask me for help if you're super desperate."

"Okay…" Ochaco answered, curious as to what you meant. You guys finally made it to the dorms and Ochaco lead you to your room which was bare except for your suitcase and an empty bed.

"Well, wish me luck!" Ochaco joked as she left the room in search of Izuku. You gave her a thumbs up and then went straight to unpacking.

(Time Skip)

It took a few hours, but after various trips to your house and the store, you finally had your room the way you wanted it. All that was left to do was unpack clothing into the closet and dresser. As you began to unpack you heard a knock at your open door. You turned around and sighed as you saw an all too familiar face.

"Hey Bakugo." You greeted tiredly, you already had him figured out.

"I feel like we got off on the wrong foot. You see, I'm not used to being beaten by my own peers, especially when their costume makes them look like they just came back from gymnastics." Bakugo teased, he was obviously just trying to get under your skin and make you mad so that you'd want to fight him again, but you saw right through this.

"You know, I'm not scared of you." You stated, standing up with a pile of clothes to put into your dresser.

"Maybe that's the issue here. What can I do to change that?" He growled, his hands began to spark.

"I'm not scared of you because I have you all figured out. I've even dated guys like you before… Let me guess, you're from a decent home with annoying parents and you constantly need validation in order to feel like your life has meaning. It's kind of sad, but I'll give you validation if you really want it that badly."

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" The blonde asked angrily.

"I'm just addressing the fact that you felt the need to come into my room and ask me for a re-match when it's perfectly obvious that you just can't handle the fact that someone might be better than you. So here's your validation, if you were like twenty-percent nicer and had a less annoying voice then maybe I'd consider dating—"

"SHUT UP! All I want is a damn re-match!" Bakugo's cheeks were slightly pink from your last remark.

"And I said no! Besides, if we fought again you'd definitely beat me." You noted, grabbing another pile of clothes.

"So you admit I'm better than you?" Bakugo smirked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Sure, I've seen what your quirk can do and it's way more powerful than I thought, but that's not the point! When you fight against villains you typically have no idea what their quirks are, so in order to be a great hero you have to be prepared to fight anything. If we fought again it would only prove that you know what my quirk is and how to defend against it. It's not going to change the fact that you lost to me because you weren't prepared for it. Now can you let me unpack please?" You asked, looking up at Bakugo with your bright (e/c) eyes.

"Whatever." Bakugo muttered, leaving. He didn't know how, but somehow you made him feel weak and stupid. You definitely had him figured out, but it still annoyed the crap out of him. He'd get back at you one day though.

You rolled your eyes as you slammed the door shut and finally finished unpacking. The very thought of Bakugo made your blood boil. How dare he tell you that you have no right to beat him! You took a deep breath and pushed him out of your mind, it was time to finally relax now that your room was in order. You walked over to your wooden desk and picked up your laptop, bringing it back to the bed and looking up Netflix to watch some good ol' Parks and Recreation. You played the episode and sat comfortably on your bed until you heard another knock at your door. You paused the episode, grumbled curses to yourself, and prayed that Bakugo didn't come back… for his sake. You opened the door, but were surprised to find a sharp-toothed red-head standing in front of you.

"Hi…?" You asked, unsure as to who this was and why he was here.

"Heh… sorry," He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled awkwardly, showing off a cute sharp-toothed smile. "I'm Eijiro Kirishima, Bakugo's one and… well _only_ friend."

"Oh lord." You sighed, knowing fully well what was about to happen. "If this is about him wanting a rematch, I swear to fuck I'm gonna—"

"No! Ha! It's nothing like that. I actually came up here to like… compliment you? Sorry, I know that sounds weird, but literally no one at this school has the guts to tell Bakugo to, you know, fuck off." The red head chuckled. You breathed a sigh of relief and smiled warmly back.

"Yeah, he's a huge dick. An attractive dick, I'm not gonna lie, but a huge dick! Not sure why you'd be friends with him… why are you friends with him?" You asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ha! Remember when I said I was his one and _only_ friend? That's why. The guy has no friends, and everyone should have at least one friend, dontcha think?"

"Yeah, but how do you put up with it?"

"To be completely honest, he's not that bad of a guy once you really get to know him. He's definitely rough around the edges, but deep down he's got a soft side, you just have to keep bothering him until he gives in!" Kirishima laughed, causing you to chuckle too. You liked this kid, whoever he was and you knew it was always a good idea to make friends, especially on your first day when you knew no one.

"I can't imagine him being nice, but I'll take your word for it. I'm (Y/N) by the way." You stated, holding out a hand.

"Nice to meet you. I kinda already knew your name because you announced it in front of everyone while simultaneously taking down one of the top students in the Academy. Pretty badass if I do say so myself!" He shook your hand, smiling. "So how are you settling in? Hopefully Bakugo didn't traumatize you too much."

"Oh no, he just harassed me about how he wants a rematch despite me telling him no." You explained, rolling your eyes, but smirking.

"Yeah… I heard about that. He was using my punching bag for a while, yelling about how pissed he was. Typical Bakugo stuff, nothing to worry about. He's wanted to kill Izuku Midoriya for a while now, but Izuku still lives so…" Kirishima scratched the back of his neck again, trying to think of a different topic to talk about.

"Have you ever heard of a show called Parks and Recreation?" You asked, breaking the silence.

"I think so, I heard it's really funny."

"I'm watching it right now on my computer if you want to watch it with me? I'm not sure if you're very busy." You asked, opening the door more for him to come in.

"Sure! Got nothing else to do except train, but I do that every day, and it's not like we get days off very often," Kirishima explained, walking into your room. You leave the door open, just so that no one got the wrong idea when passing by and hearing the two of you laughing. Kirishima plopped on your bed and waited before you sat next to him to press play. You binge watched a full season before you realized it was getting late, got bored, and stood up to leave. Kirishima agreed and left with you, saying he needed to check to make sure Bakugo hadn't destroyed his room while he was gone. You laughed and made your way down to the main floor where you knew you'd find the refrigerator since that's where Ochaco said it was. You glanced around and rounded a corner until you saw something that made you want to squeal. Ochaco was sitting next to Izuku on a couch, talking and eating popsicles. Had they been talking this entire time? You were so happy and didn't want to ruin their moment, but also really wanted a popsicle now that you saw how good they looked. You decided to just go get one and walked to the fridge. Ochaco noticed you and gave a little wave. You tried to contain your excitement as you waved back, grabbing a popsicle from the fridge and popping it in your mouth.

"You can sit with us if you want." Izuku offered, taking notice of you and motioning to the couch across from them. You looked over at Ochaco to make sure she was okay with it and she nodded, letting you take a seat.

"So how was stocking the fridge? Sounds pretty exciting." You joked. They both awkwardly laughed, making you want to laugh because of how weird they were acting.

"Yeah, pretty crazy." Ochaco added.

"I heard you talked to Bakugo again, how'd that go?" Izuku asked, popsicle still in his mouth.

"It went fine. Told him to fuck off, got complimented by Kirishima, and then watched an entire season of Parks and Rec. All in all, an interesting evening. How's your guys' evening been going?" You asked, prying to get more info on what they did. There was little to no response, just awkward pauses as both tried to respond at the same time, got flustered, and then tried again.

"Well, I'm gonna head to bed because I am tired." Izuku said, clearly giving up and slowly backing away before running to his room. You and Ochaco watched with an eyebrow raised until he was gone.

"What's with him?" You asked Ochaco who was looking at the ground sadly.

"The same thing that's with me… we're both just too awkward around each other. Sometimes it's like we're best friends, but if I get too close or say something that indicates me liking him, he completely closes up. Maybe he doesn't like me."

"You just described what an awkward boy looks like when he has a crush. Izuku, based on the other guys I've seen here, is like the most awkward man I have ever met. He definitely likes you girl." You said reassuringly.

"Really?"

"Totally! What did you guys even talk about for so long?"

"You, Bakugo, All Might, and how he's nervous about what's going to happen with you and Bakugo. Lots of talk about you and Bakugo. That's gotta be annoying since that's all people are ever going to ask or talk to you about. Hopefully he'll just keep to himself and not bother you anymore since it would only hurt his reputation."

"He has a reputation?" You snorted.

"He wishes!" Ochaco burst out laughing. You both laughed for a while, making fun of the angry blonde until he walked past. You both watched in suppressed silence and he walked by, glancing over, glaring, but continuing to walk. You both breathed a sigh of relief as he walked away.

"At least he seems to be over the whole re-match thing." You said quietly.

"Yeah, no kidding." Ochaco added. You finished your popsicle before getting up and heading in for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The rest of the week was crazy training, classes, and being constantly reminded that you are nowhere near the level of everyone else in the class because you came so late into the year.

"Why were you late anyways?" Ochaco asked as you walked with her into the cafeteria for lunch.

"My family travels a lot and we were in America for my mom's job. It was last minute and I had already gotten into UA, but they let me keep my spot since Mr. Aizawa is an old family friend." You explained as you grabbed a tray and got into the lunch line.

"Really? That's so cool! Is that why you're so skilled with your quirk? Did he train you?"

"No, but my mom helped since we both have the same quirk."

"Ah. Is she a pro hero?"

"Kinda, it's complicated." You explained as you got your food and walked to a nearby table that looked open. Ochaco followed and sat next to you.

"Did your dad have a quirk too? I'm always interested to see how quirks are passed down."

"No, he was actually born quirkless if you can believe that." You said, causing Ochaco to gasp.

"Wow. That's so rare."

"Yeah, but it obviously didn't matter to my mom because to her, quirks don't define who you are as a person."

"That is so true. I'd love someone even if they were quirkless too." Ochaco said, just as Izuku passed by, causing him to drop his tray as his face turned bright red.

"Are you okay?" You asked as everyone around him got up and helped him. Izuku nodded without looking over at the two of you and continued to walk to another table. You watched, feeling bad, but also curious as to why he got so flustered when Ochaco said what she said. You shrugged it off and continued eating before a certain red head plopped in the seat in front of you, wielding a certain friend of his.

"Geez, what happened to him?" Kirishima asked, gesturing to Midoriya who was vigorously writing something down in a notebook, looking up at Ochaco now and then.

"He must've tripped or something." You suggested, hoping to defend Ochaco's crush.

"Or the damn nerd just got embarrassed by his girlfriend over here." Bakugo said under his breath, doing everything in his power to avoid eye contact with you. Ochaco blushed and stared down at her plate when he said this.

"Hey! Shut up man." Kirishima said, defending Ochaco and lightly punching Bakugo in the arm who grunted in response. Everyone sat in silence for a while until you cleared your throat, causing Bakugo to finally look at you.

"Don't." He warned, holding up his fork threateningly.

"Don't what? I was clearing my throat." You asked angrily.

"Which would lead to you making conversation which we both know you're bad at."

"Excuse me?"

"Dude, can you not pick a fight every time we eat lunch? I have friends and I'm probably going to lose them thanks to you." Kirishima pointed out.

"Yeah, let's just try to be nice and eat our lunch like normal people." Ochaco suggested, hoping to ease the tension between you and Bakugo. It seemed to work as everyone continued eating in silence. Ochaco and Kirishima attempted to make small talk, but you were still thinking about what Bakugo said earlier.

"I'm bad at making conversation huh?" You asked suddenly, without making eye contact.

"Yeah, you never let me speak." Bakugo said with a smirk.

"Guys…" Kirishima warned.

"What? I'm just saying that princess over here always cuts me off with a remark thinking that she's got me all figured out, well guess what sweetheart, you don't."

"You are such a dick!" You screamed, reaching over the table to grab onto his neck and hopefully strangle him. Ochaco grabbed you and held you back while Kirishima did the same to Bakugo.

"You want to fight again, huh?! I'm down! Let's fight and end this RIGHT NOW!" Bakugo yelled angrily, causing the lunchroom to fall silent. You tried to calm down and act rationally, but couldn't. You ripped out of Ochaco's grip, walked over to Bakugo at lightning speed, and punched him in the face as hard as you could. Everyone yelled and cheered as Bakugo fell backwards onto the table, knocking everything over while holding his nose in pain.

"There, the fight is fucking over. I won again, get over it!" You spat angrily as you started to walk away. Bakugo growled and quickly ripped away from Kirishima, following you out of the lunchroom. You knew he was following you as you left the room but you kept walking anyway, wanting to lead the fight anywhere but where tons of people would see. You felt a strong arm on your shoulder as you were quickly spun around to face him. You closed your eyes and shielded your face as you anticipated his punch. You were mentally prepared, but were still scared nonetheless. However, nothing happened. There was no pain, only heavy breathing and muttered curse words. You opened an eye as you felt his grip release and saw that he was walking away from you. This confused you as you saw drops of blood on the carpet, so you definitely did some damage to the blonde boy's face. Ochaco and Kirishima burst out of the lunchroom, other students did too just to see what was going to happen. You paid no mind as you ran by.

"Hey!" You called, running after him. It was probably a bad decision since he was unpredictable, but you were still curious. Bakugo didn't stop walking until he got to the men's bathroom and went inside. You gave up since you knew you couldn't go in there.

"What just happened?!" Ochaco asked with panic in her voice.

"Yeah! What the hell was that? He didn't hit you did he? I swear, if he hit you—" Kirishima sounded panicked too.

"He didn't. I'm not sure why because he was right in front of me, swearing under his breath like he was trying to stop himself. Then he just walked away to the bathroom. He's probably still in there." You explained, out of breath and trying not to cry.

"I'll go talk to him." Kirishima said, running down the hallway before you could object.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ochaco asked, noticing your eyes becoming red as you tried to hold back tears. You felt a lump in your throat, your nose started to run. You knew that if you said another word you'd burst out crying so you led her to a nearby bench and sat down.

"I don't understand why he's so angry at me. He was part of my entrance exam, if I lost I wouldn't even be here! Why won't he just be happy for me and move on." You asked, your voice shaky as tears streamed down your face.

"Because Katsuki Bakugo is a jerk. Since he first came here all he's talked about is being the best. He doesn't care about other people because he's too focused on some selfish goal he has for himself. Honestly, it's not you, it's him." Ochaco said, hugging you and rubbing your back as you finished crying.

"Yeah. I guess I just thought that I could be the bigger man and not get angry or start any fights. He just makes me so angry… what should I do?"

"Avoid him. Don't talk to him. He is not worth your time and if he comes near you again, just tell Kirishima and he will keep you safe." Ochaco said, standing up and helping you up too.

"Let's go to class I guess." You said trying to laugh as the two of you walked down the halls to class 1-A. As the class went on, you noticed that Kirishima was in class, but Bakugo was not. You wondered what happened, but decided not to worry about it until after class.

(Time Skip)

You laid on your fluffy bed and stared at the ceiling before getting bored and getting up to find something to do. It was late, but you doubted that Kirishima was asleep and you noticed that he had a pretty cool room so you decided to go down there and hang with him. You had forgotten to ask him what happened with Bakugo since he wasn't in class, but why did you care? You just cried over him being an asshole earlier, so why bother with where he went during class? You weren't sure what you were feeling, but you were definitely hungry, so you decided to head to the common area for some food before bothering Kirishima. It was incredibly dark in the building, the common area was no exception. You walked in the darkness, barely able to see because of moonlight and the streetlamps outside, but noticed that you weren't alone. Bakugo was seated by a window a few feet ahead, but didn't seem to take notice of you yet. You debated whether to abandon the mission and just go back, or obey your stomach and get some frozen leftovers. Your stomach made its decision as it growled loudly. Loudly enough for Bakugo to hear and look around until his eyes landed on you. You both stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. At that moment you wished you were psychic so you could know what he was thinking. His face was unreadable since it was neither angry nor annoyed, just serious. You decided to make the first move and walk past him, rummaging through the fridge to find something to eat. You decided on frozen Eggo waffles because nothing else looked good. You could feel Bakugo's eyes staring at you as you pulled two waffled out and bit into one of them.

"That's so weird." Bakugo said quietly behind you. You turned to look at him, shocked that he said anything to begin with.

"What is?" You asked, mouth full of waffle.

"That you eat them frozen."

"Tastes fine to me." You stated, taking another bite. You couldn't tell if he was trying to make actual conversation or not.

"My dad eats them frozen too. Fuckin' weirdo." Bakugo added.

"Cool…" You awkwardly stood there, not sure whether to walk away or stay. "Did I break your nose?" You asked, feeling like an idiot the second you asked that. Why would you try to be nice to him after he insulted you earlier?

"No." He replied plainly. The question seemed to bother him as he went back to staring out the window.

"Then what are you doing still awake?"

"I should ask you the same thing."

"Hungry." You stated as you pointed towards your waffle.

"Not tired." Bakugo stated as he pointed to himself. You tried not to smirk as you took another bite of your waffle. The room was silent again as Bakugo stared out the window again. This was your time to leave if you wanted to, but being your curious self you wanted to pry for some much needed answers.

"I'm just confused because you weren't in class after I hit you… why didn't you hit back?"

"Because I didn't want to hurt the new girl, obviously."

"That's the only reason?"

"And because I realized the fight was stupid."

"I don't understand this. How is it that I only just got here and we already hate each other."

"I don't hate you." Bakugo stated, looking away.

"You sure act like it." You rolled your eyes. Bakgo didn't answer. "Night." You said as you walked away, knowing that the conversation was going nowhere and Bakugo was beginning to piss you off anyways. You didn't look back, but knew that he was still watching you as you went back up to your room. You'd had enough with boys lately so you decided to hold off on visiting Kirishima until later in the week.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

You awoke to the sounds of cheering down in the lobby. It was Saturday and you wracked your brain trying to think of any reasons there would be for celebration, maybe since it was the end of the week and tomorrow was the one day you had off? You got up and got dressed into your UA uniform, braiding your hair back into your iconic French braid. The cheering and shouting got louder as you exited your room and went out into the hall. Pressing the elevator button, you noticed that Momo was tiredly walking towards you, holding her head in pain.

"Hey." She said tiredly.

"Hi. What's wrong?"

"Oh, I just have a killer headache, that's all. Nothing is better than being woken up by the sounds of screaming."

"Yeah, no kidding." You agreed, sighing. You both stood to wait for the elevator until the doors finally opened. You both got in and pressed the button for the lobby.

"I wonder what's got them all riled up. Maybe new costumes were delivered or something." Momo suggested, rubbing her temples.

"Or maybe we have the day off again?"

"Ha! Don't hold your breath. A day off is typically unheard of around here. We probably wouldn't have gotten one if you hadn't shown up so late."

"Well, you're welcome I guess!" You chuckled. She smiled back as the elevator dinged and you both got out. Everyone seemed to be surrounding a large box that Kirishima was standing on, cheering and riling up the crowd.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Momo yelled, causing Kirishima to jump down from his pedestal and rush over to you guys.

"What I have here is a state of the art mix table, my dear! We now have the resources to throw some dope ass parties. AM I RIGHT?!" The last sentence was directed at everyone else who cheered and jumped up and down excitedly. You raised an eyebrow but couldn't help feeling a little excited too, you always loved parties.

"Where did you even get that thing?!" Momo asked over the loudness of everyone in the room.

"Online, duh!" Kirishima laughed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Where would we throw the party?" You asked curiously.

"In the lobby, but obviously not in front of the front door or else we'd probably get caught." Kirishima chuckled nervously, rubbing his neck.

"Sounds fun!" You responded happily.

"What?! No! This is a complete violation of the school rules! I will not allow it." A booming voice called from behind you. It belonged to none other than Tenya Iida, Class 1-A's representative. You had yet to meet him face to face, but heard a lot about him from Ochaco who was good friends with him.

"What?! Come on man! We've done nothing but trained this entire time. I love this school as much as you do, but we're only young once! Plus I might never get the chance to DJ again once I become a pro-hero." Kirishima complained.

"You'll never become a pro if you get caught!"

"Look, man, I've done wayyy worse stuff than this and gotten caught! Remember when I rescued Bakugo from the League of Villains? Yeah, would've gotten expelled, but I didn't!"

"I think you mean, WE rescued him!" Momo added, glaring at Kirishima who smiled nervously.

"Regardless, this party could lead to all sorts of things. I don't want anyone getting pregnant on my watch!" Iida stated, causing everyone to blush, groan, gag, or make disgusted faces.

"Dude, it's not like I'm buying alcohol! I just want to play music and give people the chance to let loose with their dancing. Dancing is crazy good exercise too, so it's not like we're being lazy or anything." Kirishima defended.

"Yeah, plus you could supervise it if you wanted! You know, to keep things under control and make sure nothing bad happens!" You suggested, causing Iida to perk up a little as he thought of this.

"Hmm… you do make a good point… Yes! It's settled, I shall supervise this party to ensure no wrongdoings are committed! It is up to me to protect this class from a soiled reputation!" Iida exclaimed, causing everyone to roll their eyes.

"Great… we can party tonight I guess." Kirishima said plainly, picking up the giant box that looked like it weighed as much as an elephant with ease. Everyone weakly yelled "yay" in response and dispersed, grabbing supplies needed for class that day. You looked around, wondering if Bakugo was maybe in the crowd listening, but were disappointed to find him missing. What you did find however was Ochaco running at full speed towards you.

"Ah!" You yelped as she nearly crashed into you, looking frantic and scared.

"There's going to be a dance tonight!"

"Yeah, I know." You stated, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Izuku is probably going to be there and I have no idea what I'm going to do!"

"Dance with him?"

"No! I can't do that, I'm way too shy and would totally embarrass myself! You HAVE to help me!"

"In what way…?"

"I don't know! Help me to like let loose and stop being so awkward around him!" Ochaco exclaimed, looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"I have no idea what to expect with this kind of party though, there might not be much to help you let loose with..." You admitted, rubbing your neck awkwardly as you thought of Iida guarding the punch bowl.

"Well, you know how to dance dontcha?"

"Sure, but I—"

"Great, then it's settled. Teach me some moves so that I don't look so nervous."

"Okay…" You gave in, knowing it was bound to fail. There was always the "last resort" option if worse comes to worse.

As you both got to class you noticed that everyone was leaving and following Mr. Aizawa somewhere. You saw a boy nearby that had two different hair colors and decided to ask him since he was in your class.

"Hey, where are we going?" You asked, lightly tapping on his shoulder.

"Oh, we're going to a new building to practice new fighting techniques to help get more comfortable with our quirks. Apparently, this one is designed so that Villains can't get in even if they have teleportation or portal related quirks since that seems to be a common theme whenever we want to train somewhere." The boy answered. You weren't sure what he meant by it being a common theme, but nodded and asked his name.

"I'm Shoto Todoroki. What's yours?"

"(Y/N)." You replied, shaking his hand.

"Cool, well I guess I'll see you inside." He said as you all entered a large metallic looking building. Inside looked fairly normal except with different landscapes acting as the floor. One was grass, one was water, one was blocks of stone, etc. Each environment was a good size with bulletproof shields around each one. Mr. Aizawa went on to explain how the rest of the day would be dedicated to one on one combat with one student in an environment that helps their quirk and the other in the same environment but at a disadvantage. The goal was for the student at a disadvantage to find ways to defeat their opponent and be prepared to master their quirk in every environment available. Mr. Aizawa paired up students based on the landscape. This meant that Kirishima was placed in the stone wall environment because his quirk would be at an advantage, while Koji Koda was placed as his opponent. Ochaco was placed in the jungle-like environment against Rikido Sato. Tsuyu Asui was placed in the water environment against Bakugo, etc. You were glad that you weren't paired up with Bakugo again, but your opponent was still worried since you had no idea what their quirk was. You were placed in a dry, desert-like landscape with Todoroki who was very intimidating to look at.

"Fight until the time runs out, you will switch partners after 20 minutes. These fights are going to be short, but hopefully helpful with working under pressure. Begin!" Mr. Aizawa pressed a button that started a large timer on a clock above you. Luckily the desert was flat so you didn't have to go looking for your opponent, but he was still a ways away which put you at a disadvantage. Your quirk only worked if you could get close enough to him, but you weren't sure what kind of quirk Todoroki had or if he even needed to get near you to use it. Based on how Aizawa paired you up, his quirk was most likely long distance which meant that he would have no reason to get much closer than he already was. Your best strategy was to wait until he made the first move and then figure out how to avoid his quirk.

It was a showdown as the two of you waited for the other to move. He already knew what your quirk was since he was there during your entrance exam re-take and saw what you did to Bakugo so he was going to keep his distance for as long as he could. Maybe if you rushed over to him, not giving him time to think, you could scratch him, but you'd have to be a hell of a lot faster than you already were to get close enough to even graze him. Besides, he was probably expecting that move since it's your only option for getting close to him. You waited some more but then decided to call out to him.

"Hey! I'm not planning on moving so you may as well try to finish this fight now! Our quirks won't get any better if neither of us does anything!"

"Okay!" He called back, surprising you with his eager cooperation. Suddenly you noticed that the ground was starting to freeze up, heading straight towards you, and around the side was a blaze of flame. You had to think quick or else you'd get burned and frozen at the same time! With all the muscle in your legs, you leaped up and around the obstacles which seemed to rise with you. You felt your ankle become cold as you became stuck in midair, but you used your claw-like nails to bash at the ice, causing it to shatter, breaking a nail in the process. They weren't THAT strong after all. You used this opportunity to get close to him and hopefully scratch him before time ran out. You dashed forward only to be carried by ice again. As you were thrown into the air and frozen in ice, you realized that your opponent had two separate quirks based on the left and right hand. You knew you had lost the battle but were definitely amused by his quirk.

"So your left side shoots fire and your right side is ice huh?" You asked, smirking.

"Yes. I only recently accepted my left side as a part of my quirk, but I have been told that it is an incredibly powerful tool to use in battle." Todoroki explained. Not long after, the bell rang, meaning that you had to switch partners. You bowed to each other respectfully after Todoroki melted the ice around you, dropping you to the floor. The rest of the day you fought against almost everyone in your class, even Ochaco, but the fight wasn't taken as seriously as you both would have liked, mainly because you both kept complimenting each other on your quirks. Finally, you were forced to face Kirishima, who went way too easy on you in your opinion, probably because he didn't want to hurt you. After yelling at him for a solid 5 minutes, it was time to switch one last time for a final battle. You deep down knew who you were going to fight, but prayed it wasn't true. You were put into the jungle-like environment against an opponent that you had been dreading all week… none other than Katsuki Bakugo who looked completely overjoyed to destroy you.

"Ready to find out why I have these grenades on my hands?" He asked, smiling evilly.

"Ready to find out how many ways I can dodge your attacks?" You countered, causing Bakugo to laugh.

"If we weren't about to fight I would've thought that was cute." He said, slightly under his breath. You blushed, not knowing what he meant by that. The timer suddenly started, and Bakugo didn't miss a beat as he activated one of his hand grenades which shot a giant explosion right in your direction. You barely dodged it, noticing that part of your costume had been burnt, leaving a gaping hole by your upper thigh and hip completely exposed. You blushed slightly, knowing this was probably a terrible place to get hit, but at least it wasn't your boob or butt or anything worse. You realized that you lucked out with the environment though since there were tons of trees and coverage to hide in, allowing you to get close to your opponent without him noticing. While smoke was still in the air, you quickly climbed a nearby tree and hid behind it. Bakugo knew he'd hit you at least a little bit and looked around waiting for you to emerge from the smoke, expecting you to rush towards him. However, you were nowhere to be found, causing him to growl.

"Where are you? Come out and face me, you fucking coward!" Bakugo was acting like nothing happened between you two the night before. It was like the first time you met. He had that look in his eye that meant he was ready to fight you with everything he had. You would be taunting him right now if you weren't so nervous about his unpredictable attitude. He would probably have no problem killing you if it meant victory for him.

You jumped to a nearby branch and decided to slowly make your way closer to him, not wanting to make this fight last longer than it needed to. You slid down the trunk and crouched down low below some bushes, making you lose his location for a few seconds. As you peeked back up to spot him again, you noticed he had disappeared. You began to panic since he had obviously figured out your stealth mode strategy and decided to do the same. You had to be clever and incredibly quiet in order to find him again or else you'd be done for. You crept out of the bush and rolled to another tree, using it as both a shield and a hiding place, since you were completely camouflaged by the shrubbery around you. You waited and listened closely for a sound or noise that would indicate he was close by but heard nothing. You were actually pretty impressed by how good he was at being stealthy since he was such a… well explosive guy. You waited for a few more minutes before moving again. Bad mistake. You barely had time to react as you were thrown off your feet and tackled to the ground. He had your hands and feet trapped under his own weight as you struggled with all the strength you could muster to get out. However, when you looked up at his face, glaring, you noticed he looked just as surprised as you were.

"What the fuck! Get off of me!" You yelled, trying to push him off.

"You think I did this on purpose?!" He yelled back, his face slightly red from embarrassment. You blushed too, noticing how close you were to him. You could feel his heartbeat on your chest and it was going a mile a minute. Was he nervous?

"Shut up." You seethed, your face growing redder by the minute. "How did you 'not mean' to tackle me?! You obviously were planning this!"

"Why the fuck would I tackle you when you could easily scratch me since the whole point of your quirk is getting close range?! I tripped, you dumbass!"

"Oh. Thanks for the tip!" You said as you tried to move your hand up to scratch him, but he pressed down hard on your arms with his, making you cry out in pain. "Asshole!"

"I don't like this any more than you do, but I'm not moving just so that you can get an easy victory!" He yelled, causing you to growl back.

"Fine. I guess we'll just lay here till the time runs out cause you're such a stubborn dick." You murmured, causing him to press down on you, causing you to cry out again.

"Say that again…" He threatened through gritted teeth. You stared into his eyes debating on whether to spit on his face or not. You then decided to maybe distract him with something so that his guard would be down. You smirked seductively at him, causing him to raise an eyebrow in confusion as you leaned your head closer to his. He started to blush again as he awkwardly asked, "What are you—" before you were able to quickly pull your leg out from under him and maneuver it so that you pressed all your weight onto him and flipped him over so that you were on top.

"HAHA!" You laughed loudly in victory. You knew it was only a matter of seconds before he overpowered you since he was much bigger than you, but it felt nice to gloat. Before he could do anything more…

"Time's up!" Mr. Aizawa called over the microphone. Bakugo picked you up as he stood up and then plopped back onto the ground, walking away angrily as you flipped him off. You got up and brushed yourself off, relieved that it was finally over. You exited the environment and met up with everyone back at the entrance. Mr. Aizawa congratulated everyone and reminded everyone to train hard over the weekend. You all nodded as everyone headed back to class. You glanced over at Bakugo quickly, before looking away, noticing that he was looking at you and the damage he'd inflicted on your costume.

(Time Skip)

That evening everyone was both nervous and excited for the party that Kirishima promised them. He reminded everyone that it would start at 10 pm, despite Iida's opinions on how late that was. No one else seemed to have a problem with it though, so no changes were made. You decided to go take a shower before helping Ochaco with her hopeless romantic side. You couldn't help but wonder, however, what the night would entail and only prayed you weren't about to do something you might regret…


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

 **3 new chapters are going to be posted hopefully every week! Here are the next 3, and please leave a review if you want to because I love feedback!**

You got out of the shower and walked back to your room to get changed into a cute outfit, leaving your hair down for the first time. You applied some light makeup to accentuate your features and smiled in the mirror when you looked at the finished product. Suddenly you heard a knock at your door and rushed to open it, finding Ochaco standing nervously in front of you.

"Hey, can I come in?" She asked.

"Sure! You look amazing by the way!" You complimented, admiring her adorable short pink dress and the light makeup she had put on.

"Thanks! Momo helped me." Ochaco explained, plopping onto your bed.

"So what can I do to help you tonight? Are you sure you want to learn how to dance, cause I think we both know what the result of that is going to be." You joked, causing her to nervously laugh.

"Yeah… I guess you're right about that. I'd be way too nervous to dance and would just end up getting unwanted attention by everyone."

"You know… I wasn't originally going to offer this, but there is a way I can help you let loose without feeling embarrassed…" You said carefully, thinking over what you were about to offer.

"What is it?"

"Um… Well it's a little unorthodox, but maybe you'd want to just try it out? Basically, I'm going to use my quirk on you…" You looked at her, wondering what kind of a reaction she would have to your offer.

"So you would basically control me for the night? What if you are talking to somebody while controlling me? Wouldn't I talk too?"

"Well, yes, but I can turn on and off my quirk as needed, so if like Kirishima came up to me, I could quickly turn it off and talk to him… but you would have to hold your own until I turned it back on." You explained.

"How would you see what I am doing?"

"I would need a lot more blood than what I got from Bakugo on the first day, but essentially I would be able to see with one of your eyes so I can tell where you are and what you are doing. Do you want to try it…?" It was unclear whether she'd want to or not since you'd technically be in complete control of her body the entire night whenever you felt like it and she'd only be able to watch.

"Um… actually you know what? Sure. I'm tired of being awkward around Izuku and I just want to be able to tell him or show him how I really feel without tensing up. But I have some conditions that you HAVE to follow if you're gonna be controlling me tonight."

"Of course." You said, agreeing.

"First rule: Don't make me do anything too embarrassing, like standing on a table, or taking off my clothes, not that I think you'd do that, but just wanted to put it out there. Second rule: no sex, obviously for a million reasons. And last rule: don't do anything that would ruin my relationship with Izuku, meaning don't reveal that you're controlling me or anything like that." Ochaco stated, breathing a sigh of relief that she was done talking.

"Woah. Alright, but if I have to turn off the quirk for a minute or too, just be prepared to act like how I was making you act earlier or else he'll know something is up, okay? You'll be able to see everything that happens, so you'll know how you're acting, you just won't be in control, sound good?"

"Yep. Also don't get me killed or in trouble please!"

"Trust me, I've done this before." You said, making one of your nails sharp. "This is going to hurt and feel weird because I'm going to need a good amount of blood for this to work so I can see what you see." Ochaco nodded and held out her hand, wincing when you cut into her palm and began to drink her blood. It would have been weird if you both weren't laughing so much from how funny the whole situation was. When you were done you stood up and suggested to test the quirk and how it would feel. You switched it on and one of your eyes changed to Ochaco's eyes, a light brown, allowing you to see what she saw. You turned to face her and she did too since she was under your control. "Let's walk around my room." You said in unison as you both walked around the room. You quickly switched off your quirk, allowing Ochaco to come back.

"Woah! That feels so weird, it's like I'm a robot or a puppet or something! Now I'm excited!" Ochaco said happily.

"Great! Ooh, one more thing. Assuming I'm going to be using this quirk for a while can you bring some painkillers with you just in case I get a bad headache?" You asked, throwing her some medicine to keep in her little purse since you didn't want to bring one.

"Sure, no problem."

"What time is it?" You suddenly asked, looking over at your clock which read: 10:15! The party had already started! You both raced down to the bottom floor where you heard music and people cheering and laughing. Once you left the elevator you noticed that the lobby was dark and the music was coming from around the corner. There were purple and red lights that flashed along the carpet and walls and once you rounded the corner you saw the coolest party ever! Everyone was either dancing, drinking punch which you saw Iida was standing next to, making sure no one spiked it, or talking to each other. You and Ochaco walked over nervously, you didn't expect it to look so crowded, but since it took up a smaller space the place looked packed!

"Ready?" You asked Ochaco who spotted Izuku among the crowd talking to Todoroki. Ochaco nodded nervously. You allowed Ochaco to walk towards Izuku while you walked toward Kirishima who was being DJ for the night.

"Nice party you got going!" You called up to him. He smirked and gave you a thumbs up before going back to the mix table. You decided you may as well start up your quirk and have some fun with it since no one else was coming up to you. You switched it on and immediately saw Izuku standing in front of you through Ochaco's eye.

OCHACO'S P.O.V (inside her mind: everything in italics is what Ochaco is thinking)

 _She switched it on while I was in mid-sentence, what am I going to do?!_ Suddenly her body moved forward as she grabbed Izuku's hand, causing him to blush.

"Wanna dance?" She asked. _At least I sound normal._

"Uhm… sure." Izuku said nervously. He was internally jumping for joy since he had never been asked by a girl to dance before, especially if that girl was Ochaco. She wasted no time pulling him into the crowd of dancing people. He had never seen Ochaco so calm and collected, especially doing something like this! She danced like she didn't give any fucks, grabbing onto Izuku's hips causing him to gasp because he didn't expect her to be so forward. _No, no, no, no! This is so embarrassing!_

"Uh… so you sure like dancing huh?" Izuku asked, his face beet red.

"Oh, only a little. It's just that I really trust you so it's easy for me to let loose around you, ya know?"

"Y-Yeah, totally… I really trust you too, Ochaco."

"Good." _He trusts me too? He's acting like he wants to say something but can't._

"Hey, Ochaco… I've been meaning to talk to you about something, but it's not—" Izuku suddenly cut off as Ochaco seemed to have returned back to her awkward self. She was blushing profusely now and looking around all confused. "Ochaco, are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah… sorry. A friend of mine just did something without warning so…"

BACK TO YOUR P.O.V

Someone had tapped your shoulder so you knew you had to turn off your quirk real quick. _Sorry Ochaco_. You turned it off and turned around to see Bakugo who had a weird expression on his face.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked, eyeing you up and down. He must've noticed your weird dancing that only looked natural on Ochaco because she was with Izuku.

"Pretending to dance with my pretend boyfriend." You said sarcastically, annoyed that he was even talking to you.

"Fuckin' weirdo." He muttered, walking back to Kirishima who was enjoying this party a little too much. He was already at the point where he was wearing a lamp shade over his head, causing you to laugh and ignore Bakugo's last comment. Maybe you should torture Bakugo tonight and make him regret ever bothering you? You thought about this for longer than you should have, completely forgetting about Ochaco!

OCHACO'S P.O.V

 _Help me!_ Ochaco thought as she was still dancing with Izuku. She tried not to make eye contact in fear that he would see her blushing profusely. Izuku, while nervous and confused, was no longer blushing as badly as he was before. He had moved his hands around Ochaco's shoulders and was having a pretty fun time.

"I wish I was less awkward with this kind of stuff..." Izuku said awkwardly as he looked down at his hands on Ochaco.

"No. It's me who's the awkward one. I feel so stupid right now." Ochaco admitted, laughing weakly.

"You shouldn't. I was actually going to say before how I've always sort of admired you and your confidence. Even if you get embarrassed from time to time, you always end up on top. That's one of the things I loooooo…." Izuku held his 'o' for a moment as he realized the word he was about to use. His face heated up again as he began to panic. "AH! I mean, that's one of the things I LIKE about you, not the other thing. I didn't mean it!"

Ochaco just laughed at how adorable he was acting, but suddenly felt your quirk starting up again. _Shit._

It's actually kind of fun when you're nervous since it feels like I'm teasing you!" Ochaco suddenly stated, sounding slightly sexual. _What the fuck (Y/N)! This is so embarrassing!_

"Oh, heh, that's cool." Izuku was practically speechless, his cheeks started to heat up as he frantically tried hard not to mess this up. Ochaco continued the dance until she suddenly broke away.

"I'm gonna get some punch, do you want some?"

"Oh, sure. Okay." Izuku replied.

BACK TO YOU P.O.V

Getting tired, you decided to give your quirk a rest and meet up with Ochaco to make a plan. You were going to meet her at the punch bowl as you turned your quirk off. You spotted her seconds later.

"Hey, sorry if I maybe broke some boundaries with what you'd typically be like around Izuku, I just—"

"Are you kidding?! That was the most physical contact I've had with him ever! And he didn't seem to hate me for it at all!" Ochaco gushed. "Also, I think he was trying to tell me something, but he was too nervous to say it."

"Huh… well you've definitely made progress. I'm pretty drained since I don't typically use my quirk for too long." You explained, rubbing your head.

"Oh sure, no problem! Thank you so much for your help, with any luck I might even get a peck on the cheek!" Ochaco joked. She was so innocent and it was adorable to you.

"I hope so!" You laughed. Ochaco left to go find Izuku again as you noticed a certain red-head walking toward you beaming.

"How do you like the party so far?" Kirishima asked. Bakugo was standing behind him acting uninterested.

"Good, but who's playing the music if you're down here?" You asked, looking up at the abandoned mix table.

"Oh, I got Tokoyami to man it while I pull out the big guns!" Kirishima boasted. You raised an eyebrow as you looked back up to the mix table, realizing that Tokoyami was just hard to see thanks to the dark lighting.

"What are you getting?" You asked, unsure if you heard him clearly.

"You didn't think this small party was IT did you? No, after tonight, I'm going to be known as the KING of parties because what I am about to set up, my dear, is none other than a KARAOKE MACHINE!" Kirishima yelled, causing everyone to cheer even if they had no idea what he said.

"Wow."

"I know right? Who doesn't love some good ol' fashioned off-key fun? Get it? 'Cause most people are bad singers." Kirishima joked, wrapping his arm around you. You glanced at Bakugo worriedly but he only huffed and looked away. The rest of the night was actually pretty fun to your surprise. Tons of the guys attempted to rap, even Todoroki who didn't seem like the type to be into that kind of music did an incredible job! You danced around with Momo and the other girls who you weren't as well acquainted with, until Mina Ashido noticed you kept stealing glances at Bakugo from across the room. You weren't sure why you were staring at him so much, especially since you both got along terribly, but you couldn't help but find his stoic yet subtle head movements to the music kinda cute. Before you had time to slap yourself mentally for thinking that, you were face to face with a girl you had never formally talked to.

"So you're into Bakugo, huh?" She asked. Her hair and body was entirely pink and she was super pretty.

"What?! Ew no." You answered quickly, your face beginning to heat up.

"I can tell, trust me. He's hot… but his temper and attitude are definitely a turn off. I'm Mina Ashido by the way."

"Wait what are we talking about?" Momo asked, noticing you and Mina were having an interesting discussion judging by your red blushing face.

"Oh, nothing. Really." You said, glaring at Mina and praying she wouldn't tell.

"She likes Bakugo and I was just explaining that—"

"Ohhh! Makes sense." Momo cut in, pointing at him and you and then nodding.

"What?! No, it doesn't!"

"You both are total hot heads. We all saw your guys' fight in the ecosystem dome since some of our battles ended early. You both were screaming at each other while he was on top of you. If it wasn't so risqué I'd say it was adorable." Momo explained.

"Yeah, you guys are like a match made in Hell! In a good way obviously!" Mina exclaimed excitedly.

"I don't like him! Honestly he's like the worst kind of person. Besides he's so hell-bent on destroying me that I doubt romance is something he gives a shit about." You defended, angry that this was even a conversation that needed to happen.

"Look, I won't try to meddle with this but if you need tips or advice on how to approach him without it turning into a screaming match, we're your best option. And we won't tell him or anyone you wouldn't want us telling. Scout's honor!" Mina promised, saluting you. Momo nodded too.

"Ugh. I'm gonna go get some punch. This conversation never happened." You threatened, walking to the punch bowl and deciding to stay there until Ochaco or Kirishima came to rescue you. Kirishima didn't come over until around midnight and by then you were half asleep, leaning against the wall for support. Maybe Ochaco wouldn't care if you just called it a night, after all you did just drain all your energy into giving her some quality time with Izuku.

"Hey baby, what's—oh shit you look tired as hell. You should head to bed, no one's gonna stop you!" Kirishima joked, chugging a cup of punch.

"You look tired too. You've been in charge of this party for a while. Besides, I wanted to wait for Ochaco so that we can figure out what time we're gonna train tomorrow." You explained.

"I hardly ever get tired by the way, and don't stay up too much longer or else you'll pass out." Kirishima warned, patting you on the shoulder which woke you up a little. To keep your mind occupied until Ochaco showed up you decided to look for Bakugo again. Not that you cared about what he was doing, but the way he looked at you made your stomach do flips, so you knew it would at least keep you awake for a little while. You finally found him… right in front of you getting a drink from the punch bowl. Your heart stopped as you two stared at each other as he chugged the drink.

"What are you staring at?!" He asked angrily with an eyebrow raised as he finished the drink.

"Nothing. Just trying to stay awake." You explained. You were too tired to make a sarcastic comeback so having an actual conversation would have to do.

"Leave then."

"I can't. It's a long story, not enough mental energy to explain." Your head was still hurting from the overuse of your quirk and you hadn't noticed it till then. You gripped the side of your head in throbbing pain.

"You ok?" Bakugo asked in his usual gruff voice, but you could have sworn there was a hint of actual worry in his voice.

"Yeah. I just have a really bad headache."

"That sucks…" Bakugo stood silent for a minute, watching the crowd as the party continued. He then looked back at you and asked a question you never expected him to ask, "do you want me to get you something… for your head…?"

You were shocked that he even cared, but decided to take him up on his offer. "Actually if you could find some pain killers that would be great. I think Ochaco might have some." You said, grunting from the pain and remembering that you gave Ochaco medicine in case something happened. You didn't expect Bakugo to actually go and get it for you, but he gave you a quick nod and left, coming back quick with two painkillers.

"You are a lifesaver." You said with a smile as you took the painkillers and washed them down with some punch. You would have made a crude joke about how he could have drugged you if he wanted to, but decided not to since he was actually acting like a decent person for once.

"Yeah, whatever. It's not like I had anything else to do."

"I would've thought you'd enjoy my suffering." You joked through the pain, knowing it was the only way to keep things from getting awkward. You looked up to see him smirking at your comment, causing you to smirk back. "So are you going to go back to the party or what?"

"I don't party with idiots," Bakugo stated, looking around.

"Do I qualify as one of the idiots you're mentioning?" You asked sarcastically, feeling your pain ease slightly.

"I haven't quite figured you out yet," Bakugo stated, suddenly eyeing you up and down.

"Hey!" You exclaimed, blushing. He quietly chuckled and looked back at the crowd. You now both stood in silence, the booming music continuing. "Has Kirishima always been like this?" You asked, breaking the silence as you watched Kirishima making a fool of himself in the crowd.

"He always acts like this level-headed kiss-ass, but when given the opportunity, he can get crazier than me." Bakugo explained. You had never seen Bakugo so calm and social before, but you were new so maybe he acted like this more often than you thought.

"Hey, we're cool right? I mean we've had out differences with the fighting and stuff and we both did and said stuff we didn't mean… kinda. So do we still hate each other or can we be friends or…" You trailed off unsure of how he would respond.

"Like I said before, I don't hate you. But on your offer to be friends… I'm gonna have to pass." He was staring into your eyes, causing you to feel uneasy. "I only have one friend for a reason, and you have Ochaco who does basically the same thing Kirishima does for me. If we were friends we'd just kill each other."

"Hey! I'm nothing like you. I don't go around starting fights or calling people idiots and nerds!" You defended.

"True, but you can stand up to me, which means we're gonna have problems when we're both screaming at each other."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Then what are we? Acquaintances?"

"More like classmates who are on good terms… for now. I'm over the whole losing to you thing, but don't think I'm going to treat you any differently than anyone else here. I'm aiming for the top spot and no one's going to stand in my way, especially you." He glared, reverting back to his aggressive state.

"I'll keep that in mind." You replied, your headache finally gone.

"You should leave. You look like you're about to pass out." Bakugo stated, starting to walk away from you. "I'll get your idiot friend for you."

"Thanks." You watched him leave in complete shock. First he was a dick, then he got you painkillers, then he said he could never be friends with you, and then he offered to go get Ochaco for you! Who was this guy and why was he so unpredictable?! Suddenly you remembered Mina and Momo and how they suspected you had a thing for him. You wondered if they saw your conversation with him and were somewhere plotting to extract information from you about it. Your train of thought was lost as you saw Ochaco emerge from the crowd and run up to you.

"(Y/N)! I was so worried! Bakugo made it sound like you were dying over here! Speaking of him, I have so many questions to ask you, but let's just get you to bed so you're still alive tomorrow!" She exclaimed, walking you down to the elevator and going up with you to your room. You immediately flopped onto your bed and groaned from exhaustion.

"How'd you and Izuku go?" You asked, your voice slightly muffled by the comforter.

"I can't wait to share with you what happened! But let's wait till tomorrow okay? We can postpone training to tomorrow evening since I'm assuming you're gonna want to sleep in." Ochaco said, as she helped pull your shoes off and helped you into bed. Normally you would have washed your face and gotten into comfier clothes, but you were too tired to care and had dozed off before you even heard Ochaco leave.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

 **Whoops! Chapter 6 (the chapter after this one lol) isn't quite finished yet. I thought I had, but I didn't so that one may be posted later in the week. Sorry about that!**

 **\- Nerdala**

You woke up to the sound of your alarm which read, 9:30. You'd asked Ochaco to set it for you groggily last night so that you wouldn't accidentally sleep till the evening, which you knew you were capable of doing. You slowly got out of bed, feeling sore and dead from last night's craziness. You checked your phone to see what kind of weather it would be today since you were planning on training with Ochaco today and noticed that she had already texted you.

OCHACO: Hey! I'm downstairs drinking coffee, I got some for you too, so make sure to hurry down before it gets cold!

You smiled as you thought of how grateful you were to have a friend like her around. You quickly responded.

YOU: THANK YOUUUU! I will be down in a sec, gotta change real quick.

OCHACO: Okay!

You quickly ran to your closet to put on some workout clothes, braided your hair, fixed your face which looked like death, and then went down to meet your friend. When you got to the lobby you realized how quiet it was. Everyone else must've had the same idea you did to sleep in.

"Hey, here's your coffee." Ochaco handed you a warm cup. You took a sip and sighed happily, taking a seat next to your friend.

"So… let's talk about what happened last night with you and Izuku! Did anything else happen while I was gone?" You asked, Ochaco nearly spit out her coffee.

"Oh, wow getting straight to it huh? Well, we made small talk for a while, danced a bit more. I think you really loosened him up since he wasn't as hard to talk to as he was before."

"Did you get that kiss you were talking about?"

"Ha! I wish… but he did ask me to hang out with him sometime this week… in his room… to watch tv… alone…" Ochaco started to blush.

"OMG! That's awesome! Congrats girl! You're definitely gonna get some action if you two are alone for a while…"

"No! Stop! I'm already nervous enough as it is."

"Well do you want to hook up with him?"

"Of course I do! I'm just too awkward to make the first move."

"Maybe HE will! You never know."

"True. Well enough about me, what happened with you and Bakugo last night?! He came up to me twice, both times were about you! The first time he came over he asked for medicine and I asked him if I should come check on you, but he said he was handling it. He actually sounded genuinely concerned for you which was totally out of character." Ochaco stated.

"Yeah… I kinda got the worst headache ever last night from exhaustion and the overuse of my quirk. To keep myself awake I scanned the room to look for him but accidentally stared at him while he was drinking punch."

"Ha! Seriously?"

"That's not even the worst of it! Before I saw Bakugo, I ran into Mina and Momo who both assumed that I had a crush on him so they started bombarding me! It was so embarrassing!"

"Yikes, well at least they're trying to help. Plus I know those two, they would never do anything to hurt you on purpose. Trust me."

"Yeah, also I learned that a bunch of people were watching Bakugo and I fight in the ecosystem domes. Did you know about this?"

"No, I was fighting Iida so I didn't end early enough to watch anyone else at the end. Why do you care? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, Bakugo tripped while trying to blast me and we ended up in an awkward position for the rest of the fight until I was able to get on top of him before the time was up."

"Ooh, what kind of awkward position?" Ochaco asked, smirking.

"Ugh. You're impossible." You laughed. "He was laying on top of me because he knew that he was a goner at close range with my quirk, so the only way he wouldn't get sliced by me was to hold me down."

"Sounds fun," Ochaco replied sarcastically, causing you to laugh. "So, back to last night, what did you guys do besides watch you almost die from a headache?"

"Well here's the crazy thing, he was actually holding up a normal conversation with me! We talked about how Kirishima is secretly insane, how he's not sure if I'm an idiot or not… and then he told me we can't be friends because we're too similar to each other… isn't that weird?"

"The weird thing is that he used the word 'friends' in a sentence." Ochaco joked. "But yeah, that's interesting. Did he say why he thought you were similar to him?"

"Yeah, he said that you and Kirishima both help keep us calm when things get heated, and since I tend to stand up to him, he thinks we'd only kill each other if we hung out. Do you think we're THAT similar?" You asked, looking at Ochaco.

"I don't know… to be completely honest, based on what I've observed so far, you both have gotten into some crazy fights. You are definitely similar with the whole short temper thing… I dunno, maybe he's got a point. Besides, why would you want to be friends with a guy like him anyways?"

"I'm not sure… I tend to go for guys who are a little aggressive, but he is by far the most aggressive and angry guy I've ever met."

"So you're saying you've got a type?"

"Ha! Maybe… Ugh! I—"

"Hey favorite new girl, what's going on?" Kirishima cut in, sliding next to you on the couch and wrapping an arm around you.

"Nothing much, just talking," Ochaco responded for you, raising an eyebrow at your blush that was beginning to grow from the contact with Kirishima.

"How are you even awake right now? What time did you go to bed?!" You asked, trying to snap out of your embarrassment while shocked at his energy.

"Like 3 in the morning. I told you, I don't get tired that easily. Those of us that are MANLY have energy to spare and came up with a friendly little wager for training today. Interested?"

"Woah, where's this coming from?" You asked.

"The boys in class 1-A want to challenge the girls to a workout-off, each part of the gym would be used as different amounts of points and boys and girls would be paired up."

"Are we allowed to use our quirks?"

"Nope, quirk-free. Otherwise, it would be super unfair…"

"Yeah, it's unfair either way since if all it comes down to is lifting weights, guys are sure to win. Men and women are built differently so biologically we're at a disadvantage without using our quirks." Ochaco added.

"Besides, what's the prize for winning anyway? What do you guys want to get out of this competition?"

"Well we were going to save this till after we won, but basically whichever gender wins gets to make the other do whatever they tell them to for one whole day," Kirishima stated proudly.

"Wow, that seems like a recipe for disaster. There are limits to that right? Like you're not gonna act like pervs or anything if you win… right?" Ochaco asked nervously.

"Hmm… hadn't thought of that. Then I guess I'll issue a rule that says you can't make the other gender do anything inappropriate or non-consensual, sound good?" Kirishima was still beaming. You were glad that Ochaco brought up that point or it would definitely have been a recipe for disaster.

"This whole competition still seems unfair, so could we make the competitions in the gym stick to like speed and agility rather than weight lifting?" Ochaco asked.

"For sure!"

"Wow, you're quite the event planner aren't ya?" You giggled.

"Ha! Yup, that's me… Are you guys down or what? Ask the rest of the girls and come back with an answer after lunch. I'll be waiting." And with that Kirishima left.

"Man, do you guys ever get any down time around here?" You asked.

"Hardly… you normally can't afford to, especially if you want to go pro." Ochaco replied, laughing.

"So do you think you're going to compete in the whole gym completion thing?"

"It definitely beats forcing myself to run when I have a real goal in mind. Imagine getting any guy in our class to do whatever you want for the day!" Ochaco was smiling evilly, a side of her you hadn't seen before.

"Woah, didn't take you for a sadist!" You joked, causing Ochaco to blush and laugh.

"No way! What about you though, are you going to participate?"

"Probably not, I find the whole idea incredibly stupid."

(Time Skip)

The competition was on! Ochaco got all the other girls on board and everyone was standing in the gym waiting for something to happen. You decided to tag along and watch while you did small workouts on your own since it was bound to be entertaining to watch. Kirishima stood up and got on top of a chair as everyone became silent.

"Alright, ladies and gents it's time to get serious! I am going to pair each of you up, boy and girl based on your scores from the fitness test we took last month! From there—"

"How'd you even get those scores? Aren't they classified since it's personal documentation?" Todoroki asked, cutting Kirishima off from his lecture and causing him to blush from embarrassment.

"Err… it's all in the spirit of winning! Anyways, once you are paired up each pair will go through a relay-type obstacle course that will both challenge and impress you! Like a relay race, both teams will have a baton. Oh, I forgot to mention that most of the boys will not be participating since we outnumber the girls by a lot so… sorry!" The guys grumbled at Kirishima's last comment. You sat and watched as Kirishima paired everyone up leaving out the guys who were either too tiny (Minoru Mineta for example) or too giant (Rikido Sato for example). "I will also not be participating since I am the announcer! Now without further ado… lets get this competition started! On your marks, get set… GO!"

The first pair blasted off, starting on the track for sprinting and then making their way to the bars to do 15 pull-ups and then run a longer distance than the other on the treadmill at a certain speed. You watched in awe as you saw Momo go against Tenya Iida without quirks and totally school him at pullups! Kirishima was doing a great job as an announcer too.

"Wow! This relay is getting intense with Momo still on Iida's tail! Who's gonna win this? It even looks like Bakugo is getting ready to win as he does some reps before his turn!" Kirishima commented, causing everyone to look at Bakugo who was in the corner lifting weights.

"SHUT UP IDIOT! I'M NOT PART OF YOUR STUPID RACE!" Bakugo raged, lifting weights even faster.

"Woah." You said quietly to yourself, deciding to go over and ask Bakugo a question you were confident in. He still looked pretty pissed, but you decided to wander over anyway.

"What do YOU want now?! Can't you see I'm busy?!" Bakugo asked angrily through gritted teeth. You smiled anyways, causing him to look confused. You waited a few minutes for him to finish his reps, sitting next to him while watching the competition grow more and more intense. The girls were now in the lead with Tsuyu Asui and Yuga Aoyama running on the treadmill. Bakugo finally finished his reps and grabbed a towel to wipe off his forehead, staring at you.

"Oh, you're done."

"Yeah. Now, what do you want?" Bakugo sounded slightly annoyed, but not angry which was good.

"I've thought a lot about what you said to me last night… about how similar you thought we were which is why we should never be friends."

"You seriously remember that?! I only talked to you last night since I figured you would be too tired to remember any of it the next day… fucked that up…" Bakugo said the last part to himself angrily.

"Anyways, I heard about what tomorrow's assignment is and I wanted to know if you would be my partner in the team…"

"SAY WHAT?!"

"You keep saying how you haven't figured me out yet, or that you don't know me… we've only ever fought against each other, so why not try and fight alongside each other? If you haven't figured me out yet than you clearly don't know me and have no right to say that we could never be friends based on a hunch. You have one friend, but It's not like I just have Ochaco. Every girl in this class is my friend! Look, I think you have one of the most powerful quirks in the class and I look up to your strength whenever I fight you. I want to get better, and the only way is to challenge myself and work with you during a mission. If we worked as a team, who knows how much we could accomplish!" You were smiling now, looking at Bakugo as if your life depended on it. He seemed shocked by your words, as he began to think, looking at the ground and scratching his head.

"My partner, huh?" He had a small smirk on his face. You started to blush slightly as you suddenly noticed he was wearing a tank top that left little to the imagination with how in shape he was. His toned biceps were glistening with sweat which made you stare a little longer than you should have. His hero costume gave you a glimpse at his upper body strength, but it was different to see his body so close without having to fight him.

"Uh… Y-Yeah. I understand if you'd rather go with Kirishima or someone more your style, but—"

"It's fine."

"Really? You'll do it?" You asked, perking up.

"You're right about me not knowing who you are yet… BUT DON'T THINK THIS MAKES US FRIENDS!" Bakugo yelled, realizing how happy you looked.

"Ha! Not like I want to be your friend anyway." You teased, getting up and walking over to a wall of dumbbells to use for a quick workout since the competition was almost over. They were going for a second round to tally who has the best endurance. Bakugo watched as you walked away, still unsure about how he felt toward you.

(Time Skip)

The girls ended up winning the competition, much to the boys' disappointment. Kirishima was especially shocked because he didn't expect Tsuyu to be so fast without her quirk, but she ended up outrunning her male competitor by a landslide! You wandered into the common space to find the girls in a huddle, discussing how to take the most advantage of the guys.

"So, should we wait till tomorrow to use it since it would be a full day?" Mina asked.

"I overheard Mr. Aizawa talking about the mission for tomorrow and it's definitely going to be a great time to use our prize." You stated, cutting into the huddle.

"Really? What is it? Was that why you were talking to Bakugo during the competition?" Kyoka Jiro asked. You always found her a little intimidating.

"Um yeah… we're going to be split into teams tomorrow to go into the city and stop a fake crime, catch the bad guys, and secure the hostages without causing a scene. It's like a stealth mission almost. Within the group we each have one partner we stick to the whole time to make sure no one is alone in the city during the drill. I kinda asked Bakugo in advance if we could be partners…" You said awkwardly. All of the girls stared at you in shock for a moment before they all started bombarding you with questions. Momo and Mina were especially excited. All you could do was raise your hands up in defense and pray for mercy.

"OKAY! Back to the meeting guys, we don't have all day!" Kyoka yelled. Everyone immediately went silent and you breathed a sigh of relief.

"Anyways, if we got the guys to do whatever we say then the mission is bound to go smoothly and we would all have absolute control! We could also get them to buy us food afterward." You said, smiling evilly.

"Yeah! Wait so we can choose our partners but not our groups?" Toru Hagakure asked.

"I'm not certain, but I think that's right."

"Cool, then we have a plan. Hey guys! We have our terms and conditions for our usage of the prize we won." Kyoka said, calling over the curious guys who were waiting on the couches in dread.

"What's going to happen to us?!" Minoru asked, groveling before us in fear. You stifled a laugh as you watched this.

"We've decided to use our prize tomorrow, meaning that all day tomorrow you all must do whatever any of us girls say, no exceptions. Every guy is susceptible to this, even those of you who did not participate. Failure to comply means that we get to have the gym all to ourselves for a full week so you guys will have to train outside." Kyoka sounded so professional when she spoke, causing most of the guys to gulp in fear.

"Even me?" Kirishima asked quietly.

"Yup."

"Shit." He cursed, looking over at you for help. You only smiled and waved, knowing he had this coming.

"Ooh, that means you get to order around Bakugo tomorrow! How cool is that!" Mina said to you happily.

"Yeah. Definitely a good thing that we won." You replied, watching as Bakugo got up from the couch and walked to his room, headphones in. He always looked so serious, making you wonder if your conversation before even happened. Were you really partners with him? And what was going to happen tomorrow now that the two of you were finally working together?

"I bet you know who I'm gonna ask." Ochaco joked.

"Hmm… this is a crazy guess and I'm probably wrong, but is it Izuku Midoriya?"

"Woah! Are you psychic or something?" You two laughed as Izuku watched from afar, blushing and smiling to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

 **Here's the third chapter I promised! Hopefully it didn't come too late lol. Thanks for the reads guys, please leave reviews so I know what you guys want to see!**

Mr. Aizawa said the same thing that you had explained to the girls earlier about the mission. You would be in teams consisting of 6 people and each team would have a different building to secure at a social event. For example, there could be a fake bad guy (one of the teachers) who have taken hostages (dummies) in a side building during a street market when it is exceptionally busy. The goal is to take down the bad guy without alerting the bystanders outside to avoid getting anyone else hurt or involved. It also requires excellent teamwork in tracking the villain down during a busy event. You were partners with Bakugo, but placed in a team with Momo, Tsuyu, Iida, and Todoroki. You knew Bakugo hated Todoroki since the entire time you sat in your group while listening to Mr. Aizawa, Bakugo was glaring daggers at him. Ochaco and Izuku were partners in a team with Kirishima, Hanta Sero, Fumikage Tokoyami, and Mina. They were assigned to the whole street fair setup which you felt bad about since it looked like they had the hardest mission. Mr. Aizawa explained how the teachers/villains would be challenging to find, but once found they would not put up as much of a fight as they normally would, especially since the whole point of the mission is finding them before they find you or you not causing a scene in public. You were fairly confident that your group was going to do well until you were assigned to a nearby music festival… featuring some of the most famous bands of all time. You knew you were screwed!

(Time Skip)

You had finally figured out which area in the festival was the most likely place for the "villain" to be hiding thanks to Iida's logic skills. From there Todoroki advised that the smartest tactic would be to spread out in search of the villain in nearby buildings and, once the villain was found, send a text and meet back up at the meeting point. The meeting point was an old bookstore they were currently standing next to, to come up with a plan of attack for the 'villains'. Todoroki was with Momo, Tsuyu was with Iida, and you were with Bakugo who couldn't help but complain about how Todoroki shouldn't be the one giving orders.

"Remember, this is a timed assignment. We only have an hour, so try to move quickly and efficiently. Pretend there are real hostages at stake." Todoroki advised. Everyone nodded in approval, except for Bakugo who grumbled something under his breath. Then you all split up.

You decided to ignore Bakugo's bad mood as you followed him into the large nearby crowd to get to the other side of the venue. A local DJ was playing some electronic music which made it harder to get through the crowd since they all began jumping to the beat. Bakugo was way ahead of you now and you knew you'd lose him if he didn't notice in time. Luckily he turned around and saw how you were slowly being crushed by the sea of people. He held out his hand which was easy to find thanks to his costume including green hand grenades. You grabbed on as he pulled you forward until you were basically clinging onto his chest for support. He would have been annoyed but realized that the situation called for more physical contact than usual.

"HOLD ON TO MY SHOULDERS OR ELSE WE'LL GET TORN APART AGAIN!" Bakugo called over the loud music. Good thing he yelled so much or it would have been hard to hear what he was saying.

"OKAY!" You yelled back, letting go of his hand and holding onto his shoulders before the crowd swept you away again. You stayed close, acting like one large person rather than two individual people, so it was easier for you both to get through at the same time without getting separated. Once you both made it to the other side, you breathed a sigh of relief and let go of Bakugo's shoulders. He rotated them a little since you had to use him as leverage now and then, so they were probably a little sore.

"Sorry." You said, noticing him cracking his neck too. He didn't respond as he walked to a nearby building that looked abandoned, eyeing it up and down.

"How about this one?"

"Sure." You agreed, following him inside. The building wasn't much to look at from the inside, cobwebs and dust were collected in the corners of the room and the cement walls were covered in graffiti art. You slowly made your way through each room on the main floor while Bakugo went to the upper level. You both were cautious to make sure no loud noises were made. You walked into a small office-sized room that had markings on the ground to indicate that a desk once lived there. There were no windows except for two small panels on the ceiling that were acting like skylights. However, you noticed that there was one piece of furniture left and it was a small wooden cabinet. It looked like it had been there forever since parts of it looked rotted and one of the handles on the door was broken. You would have overlooked such a random object, but you noticed that a light breeze was coming from that corner of the room. As you got a closer look, you decided to open the cabinet doors and see if anything was inside only to find a secret passageway leading somewhere under the building! The passageway was a gaping sewer-like hole with a ladder for someone to climb down on. You decided to quietly go get Bakugo and show him your discovery. You regretted this as soon as you began battling over who had to go down first.

"You're the one who found this shit hole and you have the stealthiest costume so get your ass down there!" Bakugo yell-whispered.

"Ugh fine." You whispered back, climbing down into the pitch black darkness. Once you landed safely on the concrete below, you looked at your surroundings. Nothing but darkness on either side of you. You beckoned for Bakugo to come down. "Is there any way you could use your quirk to help us see better? I mean it's pitch black down here." You asked as Bakugo climbed.

"I make explosions, so unless you're trying to blow this entire mission by giving away our cover I'm going to have to say no," Bakugo replied, annoyed.

"Oh wait, we can use our phones, duh!" You quickly pulled out your phone and turned on the flashlight feature which lit up the sewer-like room, except it wasn't a sewer at all, but a large dark hallway made of concrete. In the distance, you saw a glimmer of light so you began walking towards it cautiously. "What if the teachers aren't here and we're just getting lost?"

"Shut up. If the teachers weren't here they wouldn't've set up such an obvious place for us to find them. They try to make it hard, but not to the point where finding them is impossible." Bakugo reassured.

"Yeah, you're right. It just seems odd that they'd hide in a weird secret hallway in an abandoned building…"

"They're playing the role of villains, so they're obviously going to hide in places like this to throw us off."

"I guess so…" Something about this felt wrong, but you trusted Bakugo since he knew the teachers better than you did and you felt pretty safe around him anyway. You walked further and further along as the glimmer of light grew closer until you saw that it was a door with beams of light coming from the sides and bottom. The door was slightly cracked open and you could hear movement and quiet murmuring. "Maybe we should go back." You felt nervous for some reason as you came close to the metal door. You turned back to Bakugo who was unusually silent at a time like this and almost screamed as you saw a large man behind Bakugo who had a hand covering Bakugo's mouth. The man suddenly grabbed the two of you in both arms and shoved you both into the room ahead.

"LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD!" Bakugo screamed, using his quirk to try to get the man to release his grip, but the man seemed unaffected by it. You screamed and struggled too, but stopped as you saw what was in the tiny and dimly lit room. A man was leaning against a wall casually, watching the two of you struggle before being set down and held by two separate, giant men.

"What is this?" You asked, frightened. Your arms were roughly held to your sides my the giant bodyguard, making it nearly impossible to move. There was no way this was planned by the teachers. The man casually leaning against the wall was wearing a suit and wore glasses. The room was basically the size of a walk-in closet, and there was only a small desk with a lamp in the corner of the room.

"LET US GO YOU PIECE OF SHIT! OR I'LL BLOW YOU SKY HIGH!" Bakugo threatened, making small explosions with his hands, which were being held close to his body. This caused a huge cloud of smoke to arise and fill the room, making everyone cough.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You'd risk killing everyone in here, including yourself." The man had a soft yet menacing voice that gave you chills.

"And why's that?" Bakugo growled, noticing the odd amount of smoke in the room.

"This room is simply too small to allow even a controlled blast to hit anything without also harming any unwanted targets, also this room is... well designed to hold someone like you, Katsuki Bakugo, at bay." The man knew Bakugo's name which caused Bakugo's eyes to widen.

"Hey! How the hell do you know my name?!"

"I know much more than just your name… Kacchan." The man said this name with a smirk, causing Bakugo to angrily growl and struggle to get out of a giant man's grip. "I can see that name upsets you. Funny how nicknames can affect someone so deeply, like the name Deku for example."

"How the hell do you know any of this?! Who are you?!" Bakugo seethed.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Dr. G and I work for an Organization that has had their eye on you for quite some time. Your quirk is simply incredible, and we would love to recruit you as soon as possible. I know you may find my methods rash, but the Organization I am part of is unknown to the world so we would never have had the chance to meet in person which is such a pity. I always did want to see your school up close." The man sounded friendly, but still frightened you. You weren't sure what was going to happen or what he was getting at.

"Ha! You idiots seriously think I'm going to join your freak show after you just held me and my partner against our wills?! What do you take me for?!"

"We know how badly you want to become a hero Bakugo, but have you ever wondered if you would ever reach your true potential with a quirk as powerful as yours doing hero work? Think about it, you're always rescuing people who would put a handicap on your quirk since you wouldn't be able to use it without hurting others. The world is an unfair place for many because of how little we embrace powerful quirks and try to contain them in times of crisis to protect the injured. You'll be kept as a sidekick right off the bat anyways, being used as a nurse rather than a fighter. If you came to work for us, we could nurture your quirk and even help you reach a level of power you never even knew existed."

"I'M NOT JOINING, NOW SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET US GO!" While Bakugo and Mr. G were arguing you thinly sliced a cut on the man who was holding you down and moved your nail up to lick off the tiny amount of blood present. Now all you had to do was wait for the other guy, who was holding Bakugo, to move closer so you could get some of his blood too. You held still for a moment to make sure the guy holding you didn't notice and then moved your hand slightly. You made your nails a little longer now that you had more iron in your system, allowing you to poke a small cut and lick that off. Just like that, you had both guards under your control, and all you had to do was wait for the right moment.

"Oh, I completely forgot about you, my dear. I wonder what kind of quirk you have? You must be new to the Academy since I've never seen you before." Dr. G moved closer to you, tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear. You struggled to move your head out of his reach. You wanted to use your quirk and kill this guy, but you also were curious to see if you could get any more information before reporting this back to the teachers.

"You leave her alone! You hear me?!" Bakugo yelled.

"Oh, don't worry, your girlfriend will be fine." Dr. G stated, causing Bakugo to seethe with rage. The doctor then turned his attention back to you.

"What's your name, my dear?" He asked.

"Like I'd tell you! You're probably just working for the pathetic league of villains that keep attacking our high school." You spat. You'd heard all about the attacks while you were in America with your family, but you were still excited to attend the school.

"Actually, we're not. This organization has nothing to do with such amateurish piles of shit, pardon my language. I find it insulting that you assume we'd be part of something so vile."

"Well, we'd better get going, our class and teachers are probably looking for us." You said suddenly with a more confident voice, causing Bakugo to give you a confused look. You suddenly put your quirk into action, having the large men smash out of the room, dropping Bakugo in the process who was coughing from being held too tightly.

"What a magnificent quirk! You've intrigued me young lady by somehow taking my guards under your control! How marvelous! You'd both be incredibly beneficial to have." The man beamed, unfazed by the stunt you just pulled. You stared at him confused as you smashed your head against the doorframe, causing the two men whom you controlled to suddenly get dents in their heads, cracking their skulls while you remained unharmed. You released them from your quirk and slowly backed away from the smiling doctor.

"We'll be in touch soon." Dr. G called as you and Bakugo ran as fast as you could to the ladder and climbed out of the dark pit. Once out you both ran outside, you noticed that the sun was beginning to set! How long had you two been in there?! The music festival was still going and an indie band was playing. You both ran to the other side of the crowd and sat down on a nearby concrete slab. You sighed as you pulled out your phone to call for help. The adrenaline from what just happened began to wear off as Todoroki answered the phone.

"Hello?!"

"Todoroki…"

"Where are you guys?! Everyone's been worried sick!" Todoroki asked frantically.

"I'll send you our location… there's been an attack. We're okay, no one was hurt." You reassured. You could feel your voice beginning to break.

"Alright, stay where you are! Everyone will be there soon!" Todoroki re-assured, hanging up. You stared at your phone for a moment before you started to cry. You weren't sure why you were crying, especially since the last person you wanted to see you cry was Bakugo. It was the kind of crying that was uncontrollable and was filled with all kinds of emotions built up from the week.

"(Y/N)…" Bakugo said with a worried tone. That was the first time you ever heard him call you by your name. You suddenly did something without even thinking, you quickly turned to him and wrapped your arms around him, crying into his chest.

"I'm so f-fucking scared. W-What the hell was that?" You asked between sobs, not even caring if you looked stupid because all you needed was comfort and to be told everything was okay.

"Don't worry about it. There's nothing to be scared of because that guy is a sick joke. He was probably just some crazy dude waiting for unexpected heroes to fall into his trap." Bakugo reassured, wrapping an arm around you to hold you close. You weren't sure if he did that because he cared or if he was secretly just as scared as you were.

"H-He knew y-your name! Would a crazy person know that?!" You asked angrily, not sure why.

"He probably just had a quirk that allowed him to know that kind of information. I promise that it's going to be okay, just shut up and don't think about it. Try to block it from your mind." Bakugo seemed to say the last part to himself, but you decided to try calming down. You closed your eyes and breathed deeply, relaxing and stopping yourself from crying. As Bakugo felt your body grow less tense he sighed and rubbed your back, pulling you out of the semi-embrace. You wiped your eyes and nose as you looked at Bakugo.

"T-Thanks." You started to blush from embarrassment.

"Don't thank me. You're the one who forced yourself onto me… I just was trying to get you to stop crying. This kind of shit happens all the time in class 1-A, so if you can't handle it then you better get used to it or you can just pack your bags now!" Bakugo was going back to his old self, a small blush on his face. You just nodded in response. He was right. Pro-heroes would never cry over something like that. I had to be strong and know that whatever happened, would happen with Bakugo by your side. You were both in this together now, and you could tell that he had your back, whether he admitted it or not.

"That's the first and last time you'll ever see me cry Katsuki Bakugo, and that's a promise." You stated, giving him a determined smile. He gave a small smirk back and nodded.

"Good."


End file.
